lotrtheawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
The Settlements of Palisor
The Settlements of Palisor Palisor is a large country located on the west region of Rhun, in which is divided by the red mountains. Palisor is known for its vast culture and war hungry history, in which rose great military triumph but many occurrences of political failure. Palisor now is currently under rule of feudal rulers, joined together as an imperial state, making up an empire. This Empire Stretches across both Middle Earth and Rhun, and has recently taken liking of lands in Harad. Palisor has an empire plentiful with settlements, used for political importance, trade, and military. All of which are vital assets to the structure of Palisor. The Empire From this image, it is identifiable that Palisor currently claims a landmass almost half the size of Middle Earth. The Empire is made up of multiple regions gained from war profit, diplomatic trade, political gifts, and bargaining. Palisor is currently made up of the following regions: * Palisor Country, used for control of the Empire and a variety of income produce. * The Red Desert, used for exotic farming, trade control, and sea access. * An unnamed southern landmass south of the Rhun Sea, used for military ambition and growth, with the exception of farming. * The Rhun Sea, used for sea access, trade, shipping, and naval control. * The Coasts of Dorwinion, Used for the above causes as for the Rhun Sea, and factional control. * Mid-Northern territory of the Red Mountains, Used for military ambition and growth, common mining, and law enforcement (Prisons) * A wide landmass of North-West Rhun, used as a military promotion to unite other Rhunic factions and clans to join the causes of Palisor. * West Pelegir, used for trade control, sea access, and factional control. * Tolfalas, used for trade control, Sea access, Shipping, and factional control. Palisor Country This is an older version of the actual map, so there will be no reference to the colours of the settlement rings. Palisor Country is politically controlled by six settlements of political importance. This can be due to its use, its size, and its political position. These Settlements are as follows in order of political importance, 1 being most important, 6 being least: # Palisor City, Capital of The Palisor Empire, and the heart of all trade in Palisor. Also a major farming region. # Yulen Por, The house of the Palisor Armies. A military fortress solely set to train and raise armies. # Haralisor, The Richest city in Palisor, an importance of trade and a useful fund for the empire. # Lan Shai, The harbour city, based on the role of ship construction, yet another place of trade. # Rhuden Por, The Largest city in Palisor, yet one of the poorest. The city is based on labour work such as mining and farming, used to fund the empire. # Numen Shai, An orcish fortress convedffdPrted into a Palisor stronghold, used for military training and growth. Palisor City Palisor city is the capital of Palisor Country, and the head of the Palisor Empire. It is here where most trade occurs across all the whole of Palisor, and so brings in culture from all across Rhun. The architecture in use are similar to those in other parts of Rhun; adopting the Eastern civilisation atmosphere. From the images there is use of some sand stone brick which was transported from the southern lands of Palisor to the use for construction of this city. The City ranges of plentiful imperial based structures, such as markets, arenas, libraries, manors etc. In general, this is a rich city full of culture, in which are some of the many reasons it what chosen as the capital. Palisor City has a strong military and a has a very tough five year set training before the soldier joins officially in doing duty for the Empire. The land around Palisor city has the largest farming region in the Known world of Arda, putting the shire to shame. This farming allows the country to be plentiful with native food, and helpfully funds the rest of the empire. Yulen Por Yulen Por is a fortified town in the far north of Palisor, where it snows frequent, and blows strong. It is primarily used of the training of troops, and the growth of armies. But can serve as a northern trade point and a lordly castle. The architecture is very different to most Rhun culture, as it was first used by another faction that migrated to the north of Rhun. This culture can be linked with Wilderland kingdoms and Dale country. The armies however, remain equal to any other Palisor soldier. Although, Yulen Por tends to use more furs than ordinarily set. The lands around Yulen Por are highly forested and provide useful wood for buildings, weaponry, and ships, all of which fund the empire. Haralisor Haralisor is the richest city in Palisor, and is a proud region of trade. It specialises in exotic goods from the regions close by, and a selectable few expensive items such as glass and blue gem stones. The city was built by the people of Khand, a desert region south of Haralisor, yet now the city has been claimed by Palisor, and acts as a peace keeping settlement ensuring the well being of both factions. Haralisor has an architecture similar to the Haradrim, and is built up in the form of a shanty town. A mighty palace rests at the top of a stone arch that sores over the south border river. Haralisor is the key settlement that funds the empire, in which allows it to become as strong as it is today. = Lan Shai Lan Shai is the source of ship funding towards the Palisor Empire. However, recently, there has been an establishment of Palisor Ships on the harbours of Tolfalas. Lan Shai is yet another rich harbour city, that specialises more on trade than military. This is a fairly new city too, so its history is very limited and has only been ruled by few governors, including Commander Niruth. The land around Lan Shai is used for fisheries, and market towns, all to improve the economy of Palisor. Rhuden Por Yet another newer city, Rhuden Por is considered the largest city in the entire Palisor country. It consists mainly of mile stretched slums, and poor shanties, with poor materials and construction. It is built on the slopes of the red mountains and on border with the Taur Rhuden Forest. Rhuden Por offers the largest amount of labour, used for farming and mining, to enhance the economy and income for the Palisor empire, but also gain for corrupt management. The military is very bland in Rhuden Por, and consists of hired sellswords, rather than military trained soldiers. The lands surrounding Rhuden Por are farmland and mine plots, in which are worked upon by the hundreds of thousands of citizens of the Rhuden por region. Numen Shai Numen Shai is one of the oldest settlements in Palisor, in which was built by elves in the first age. However, it became corrupted by the forces of mordor and became a military fortress of fowl intensions. After the second age, and Sauron's Defeat, the fortress was abandoned for many centries, until it was claimed by a Clan of Rhun men. As Palisor rose, it set siege upon this fortress and had won its claim. It is now currently used for the growth of Palisor's armies, and the imprisonment of criminals, and political enemies. Palisor Governors These settlements require order and leadership, in which is the role of the Governors. Governors are sub-rulers of Palisor, and maintain order in specific regions that take up about a sixth of Palisor Country. This Governors have been hand picked to suit their political role and skills. # Palisor City is currently governed by the Empress of the Palisor Empire, Lilo Fi Forrhusun. She is governing this city by default as it is the capital of Palisor and the seat of the Empire. # Yulen Por is currently governed by Commander Niruth's Lieutenant, Khaligudar, in which follows the military footsteps of his commander. # Haralisor is currently governed by Diplomat Fan Lui Sun, the representative of the Empress at times of political discussion, and highest of court to the Empress. # Lan Shai is currently governed by Commander Niruth, who organises both troops and fleets in times of war. These includes simple rebellions to global warfare, at any of these events, Niruth has the role to perform it most effectively. # Both Numen Shai and Rhuden Por are not currently governed by any (player) significant person of Empress Lilo's court, and therefore will not be mentioned. Above. Empress Lilo Fi Forrhusun at council along side Commander Niruth, at Haralisor Grand Palace.